


Short-Circuit

by mechanicaljewel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee, Community: cap_ironman, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicaljewel/pseuds/mechanicaljewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is not well in the Stark household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short-Circuit

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by prompt 188 at creativewritingprompts.com

He really can be quite pathetic some times.

“Sir,” I tell him, “The coffee machine has merely short-circuited.”

“JARVIS, you keep saying that, but there are no frayed or broken wires inside, nothing wrong with the outlet, and I already replaced the cord—“

“Which you destroyed a priceless Tiffany lamp to get.”

“—and when I say it’s not a short, it  _ain’t_  a short.  Now  _run a goddamn diagnostic_.”  His bloodshot eyes and his breaking voice gives him the semblance of a crack addict.  Which isn’t so far from the truth.

“Sir, the coffee machine has merely short-circuited,” I return a moment later.

“Gnaargghh!” he howls, and clutching the defunct machine to his chest, he collapses to the floor, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. 

In a few moments, he stills, and Steve Rogers stealthily slips into the room.  He whispers into the wall unit, “Did it work?”

“I believe so, Captain.”

Steve sidles over to Tony’s side and kneels in one fluid motion.  He lightly touches Tony’s shoulder and regards his face.  Steve smiles.

“He’s asleep.  First time in three days.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Thanks, JARVIS.”

“I am happy to be of service, Captain.  If you need me to refrain from operating any other appliances, please let me know."


End file.
